


赫海《九千米的降温服务》

by kimsoo0415



Category: Leedonghae - Fandom, leehyukjae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsoo0415/pseuds/kimsoo0415
Summary: 近9个小时的红眼航班听上去可并不让人期待，但如果在这样一个可爱的空乘的陪伴下，飞行时间也许会变得很有趣。【七夕甜车】





	赫海《九千米的降温服务》

手表指针跳动至最后一格，时间已是深夜十一点整，广播恰好响起了登机提示音。纸杯扔进休息室门口的垃圾桶，随手整理了一下挂在手臂上的外套，李赫宰没有什么随身行李，助理会在目的地安排好一切，他只需登上飞机，第二天准时出现在会议上就好。

近9个小时的红眼航班听上去可并不让人期待，当李赫宰走近机舱时，乘务人员在门口对着他微笑问好，那是个年轻的男性乘务人员，黑色的头发整齐的规整在脑后，露出额头，深棕色的瞳仁，他微笑时眼睛会微微弯起，显得十分真诚——一张非常漂亮的脸，李赫宰在心里给出这样的评价。在这样一张脸的陪伴下，9个小时的飞行时间也许也不是那么难以忍受。

他是头等舱唯一的乘客，年轻的小空乘为他拿来了拖鞋。修身的白色的制服衬衫完美贴合腰型，无弹性的西裤面料被里面的躯体撑起圆润的弧线，在他弯腰时这线条便更加明显，李赫宰忍不住开始想象当他的手掌覆盖在这曲线上时会是怎样的手感。

身材也可以拿到高分。李赫宰做出第二次评价。

“需要我帮您把外套挂起来吗？”

李赫宰把外套递过去时，温热的触感从手背滑到了指尖，是空乘的手指，他是故意的吗？李赫宰抬头与其对视，想要确认这一点，然后他看到对方微笑着向他眨了眨眼。是的，他是故意的。

“飞机马上就要起飞，请您系好安全带，并将电子产品关闭或调至飞行模式——”

时间已至凌晨，从其他客舱传来的说话声逐渐消失，机舱的灯也已经调暗，看来大部分人已经开始休息，李赫宰走到经济舱的廊口，看见那个空乘和他的同事正在给其他旅客倒水，递毛毯或者是其他一些零碎的事情，小空乘好像发觉了李赫宰的目光，走到李赫宰的面前询问他需要什么帮助。

“可以帮我拿条毛毯过来吗？”

说话的时候李赫宰用手指从小空乘的手背滑到他的指尖，就像他之前为李赫宰挂外套时做的那样，他的脸有些发红，给了李赫宰一个标准的微笑。

“当然，请稍等。”

空乘来的比预想的要晚一些，看来他是安顿好所有其他旅客之后才过来的，他带来了李赫宰想要的毛毯。

“你经常飞夜航么？看起来有些辛苦。”

他先开口搭话，李赫宰接过递来的毛毯，示意让对方坐在自己旁边的座位。

“事实上我很少飞夜航，这次是特意跟同事换的班。” 大部分乘客已经休息，与人闲聊几句也不会耽误什么，于是他坐下了。

“看来这次是我走运了。” 李赫宰向空乘伸出右手 “我叫李赫宰。”

“事实上——我是为了我的男朋友才换的班，他刚好到这里出差。” 他虽然这样说着，但还是把手递了过去。 “李东海。”

简单的握手动作结束后，李赫宰却没有松开李东海的手，他抓着李东海的手，拉近两个人的距离，而李东海没有拒绝。

“那么你的男朋友才是那个幸运的人喽？”

“这要看你怎样定义‘幸运’了，能为您服务也是我的幸运。” 李赫宰感觉到李东海向自己靠近，然后轻轻地亲了一下他们握在一起的手。

有什么不言而喻的约定达成了。

“我想我现在就需要你的服务，空乘先生，我在发热。”

这里的光线是暗的，只有中间照亮行走通道的微弱灯光。李赫宰坐在靠窗的位置，李东海在他旁边的位置，支起上半身凑近，手指贴上他的额头，那里温度正常。

“发热的不是那里。”

李赫宰握住李东海放在他额头上的手指，引着在他的皮肤上移动，脸颊，颈侧，再向下，衬衫、皮带扣，然后李东海找到了李赫宰发热的位置，那里的温度隔着布料准确传达出来。

“发热是从看到你开始的，你觉得这是怎么回事？”

“我不知道。” 李东海没把手拿开，他们的目光在半空中纠缠在一起，不用认真思考也知道对方现在在想些什么。

“飞机上不提供药品，但或许我可以想一些别的办法来解决这个问题。”

李赫宰是头等舱唯一的乘客，但并不意味着这里是私密的空间，如果这时候有想要使用机舱前部卫生间的乘客经过这里，很有可能会发现他们，但谁都没有停下来，这种紧张感反而使两个人的心跳加速。

李东海跨坐在李赫宰的腿上，这样跪坐的姿势使他没有弹性的制服裤子完全紧绷，腿部的线条被勾勒出来，李赫宰终于如愿以偿，知道了李东海臀部的曲线是多么的贴合他的手掌。衬衫的扣子解开最上面的三颗，，他的身体并不单薄，衬衫下面精炼的肌肉隆起，流畅的线条和完美的手感极具吸引力。

李赫宰搂着李东海的腰跟他接吻，他亲吻着李东海的嘴唇，脸颊和湿润的眼睛，然后在他耳后的皮肤上吮吸出一个细小的吻痕，他用手指搓着那块皮肤，没有诚意的道歉。

“抱歉，忘记问了，在这里留下痕迹可以吗？”

李东海红着脸点头，然后主动开始进行下一步，他跪到地上解开李赫宰的皮带和拉链，在内裤的边缘轻轻一勾，勃起的性器几乎弹到他的脸上。李东海闭上眼睛，含住性器的顶端，他听到李赫宰在抽气，这声音对他来说是个鼓励，于是他努力含的更深。

这绝对算不上技巧高超，甚至算不上熟练，李赫宰感觉李东海只是在胡乱的舔着含着，偶尔还会磕到牙齿，在这样昏暗的环境下，李赫宰也看不清小空乘脸上可爱的表情，但他真的无比兴奋。

“对，就这样，好孩子。”

被凝胶固定过的发丝有点扎手，李赫宰的手指插入李东海的发间，他指导李东海的动作，另外一只手抚摸着李东海的脸颊和嘴唇，然后改变角度，性器在李东海的脸颊上顶起一个明显的形状，然后不怀好意的拉过李东海的手放在那里。

他好像惹到李东海了，这个好学生看起来想要重新拿回主动权，不规律的带着热量的呼吸喷在他的小腹上，李赫宰感觉到李东海压低了舌根给他做深喉，吞咽时喉口带来的挤压感无比舒适，李赫宰几乎有些忍不住了，他打断了李东海的动作。性器离开李东海嘴唇时他咳嗽起来，显然这动作对他来说并不轻松。李赫宰把李东海从地上捞起来，指腹抹去李东海唇上残余的液体。

“不怕被人看见？被乘客投诉会让你丢掉工作吗？”

李赫宰手上正脱掉李东海裤子的动作可不像他嘴上说的那样为李东海的职业生涯担忧，再次回到一开始的姿势，不同的是现在李东海身上只剩下一件制服衬衫。

“就算丢掉工作也没关系，我男朋友很有钱的，他是个总裁。” 

李东海靠在李赫宰的肩膀，因为渴望而喘息着，感觉到李赫宰正掰开他的臀瓣，他递过去一支唇部啫喱，用途十分明显。

“看来你是有备而来” 

李赫宰开始进行扩张，啫喱融化在甬道里，把那里变的又湿又热，他的手指感受着内壁的压力，扭曲转动着，使肌肉放松。

“那你的男朋友知道你在飞机上这样吗？你会跟每个看上眼的乘客搞在一起吗？”

三根手指已经可以顺利进出，李赫宰扶着李东海的腰，性器抵在入口准备进入，却被李东海制止了动作，他按住李赫宰的肩膀。

“李赫宰你什么意思？那每次坐飞机你都会操上面的空乘吗？”

李赫宰怔愣了一下，这主意还是李东海想出来的，但李赫宰没想到李东海会被他用来完善‘人设’的几句垃圾话给惹生气了。他的性器硬的不行，欲望在折磨着他，但现在他必须先哄好他的男朋友。

李赫宰凑上去温柔的亲吻李东海的嘴唇，用讨好的态度，他把李东海搂的更紧了些，手掌抚摸着李东海的背，像是捋顺一只炸毛的猫。

“好了小海，别生气嘛，是我说错话了。” 持续不断的亲吻落在所有能接触到的地方 “你明知道的，我操过的空乘天上地下也只有你一个。”

“你能看上眼的不也只有你男朋友一个，他还会为了跟你飞机上做这种事包下整个头等舱。”

李东海松开按在李赫宰肩膀上的手，他撇了撇嘴 “真浪费。”

“一点都不浪费，绝对的物超所值。”

李赫宰抓住机会扶着腰顶进李东海的身体，并且不想再给李东海反悔的机会，一刻不停的开始顶弄的动作，情动的汗水浸湿了衬衫，李赫宰隔着潮湿的布料去咬李东海的乳珠，一边随着顶弄的节奏撸动李东海的性器。

即使处于九千米的高空上，也无法逃离重力的作用，这样的体位可以进入的极深，半公共的场所也带来了心理上紧张的刺激感，李赫宰被缩紧的甬道裹无比舒适，插入动作愈发用力的同时，他很好的照顾着李东海的所有敏感点。

看着他可爱的男朋友因为情动而急躁的扭着腰，平时他操的这样深时，李东海总会发出难以抑制的尖叫，但显然现在是不行的，他不能发出太大的声音，只能像是过呼吸一样的喘息，李赫宰却故意顶的更深，狠狠的挤压着李东海的腺体，最后李东海红着眼咬住他的肩膀——这绝对是他自找的。

最后加速时，李赫宰双手抬起李东海的腰，再用力向下按的同时性器狠狠向上顶，力道大的像是要把李东海钉在自己身上，质量较好的座椅也经不住这样激烈的动作而发出了吱呀的声音。李东海被他操到痉挛着射在他的衬衫上，他也射在了李东海的屁股里。

肩膀上的丝丝痛感是后来才察觉到的，李东海在李赫宰的肩膀上留下了两排牙印，那里的布料也被李东海的泪水和口水弄的湿了一片，看来这衣服没法穿了，李赫宰像是要讨回本钱一样用力的亲了李东海的嘴唇。

“我不得不说你的降温服务做得很成功。”

*

航班到达时天已经亮了，他的小空乘站在机舱口送乘客离开，站姿有一点点奇怪，而且换了一套新的制服，李赫宰从他身边走过时被瞪了一眼，没有得到登机时的微笑。


End file.
